Beginner's Guide/Ability
This page is to help users identify how to make an ability page. This is to only serve as a guide as to how an ability would be set up, and by no means is meant to restrict your creative freedom. As with any other page, a property template and an ability infobox is required on any ability page. Introduction This portion of the page is meant to serve as a basic glance as to what the ability does. You will often have the ability's name in bold, followed by the kanji and italicized romanji in parenthesis, and then a description of what it is is. Description Probably one of the most difficult things to do for an ability: write how it works. Now this can be as detailed and scientific as you want, but it is best give at least some sort of explanation as to how a human would be able to perform such an ability. This can be through devious surgery, or you can say they get their ability genetically, but a logical claim as to how it works would be preferred; as there is no real "magic" cop out in the Nanbaka Universe. Techniques This is where you can give some general maneuvers that a character with this ability could use. To list a technique, you will often see it done as a new bullet underneath the ability description on a character page; with the skills name in bold, followed by the kanji and italicized romanji in parenthesis, then a colon, and a description of the skill. You can then then list any derivatives of the technique below it with subbullet points. A tip for creating a technique’s description that I have followed is by answering the questions: What is the technique? How does the character perform the technique? Does the technique take a lot of energy or time to use? What effects on the person/terrain does the technique cause? And are re there any variants of the technique that would yield different/greater results? Those are just basic questions to get you thinking of how to describe a technique, but don’t forget the most important part, picking out an awesome name to go with it! Example Ability Page This is only a small snippet of the actual ability page, to see more of it, please check out Electricity Manipulation Electricity Manipulation (電気操作 Denki Sōsa) often called Electrokinesis (電気キネシス Denki Kineshisu) is, as the name states, users of this ability have the power to control charged particles; including that of electrons, protons, ions, positrons, and electromagnetic fields through their enhanced mental fortitude. This is possible through the rapid neural impulses generated in the user’s body that causes an electric current to flow throughout their system and create an electromagnetic field to exert influence on nearby electrons. The electrons that the user can influence are both those that are within the body and those that are outside of the body of the user. Description Electrons exist all around us, in every atom known to man. When the force of the user’s neural impulse is strong enough, it will push or pull on an electron with an electric field; making the electron move a little. Now an electron can occupy multiple places at once, something called quantum superposition, but when it is pushed into a place with other electrons, something bizarre will happen. When the push occurs, the electron will occupy too many spaces at the same time, and it will experience what physicists call “a collapse”. A collapse is similar to consolidating all of the electron’s superpositions, that exist in a single area, into one single spot. The force of the user’s electrical field, generated from the rapid impulses of their thoughts, causes an instantons consolidation of electrons in the area. These multiple, simultaneous incarnations of that electron “collapse” into occupying one particular space place, faster than the speed of light. When this consolidation of numerous electron superpositions occur, it gives off the visual phenomenon of instantaneous lightning formation. The lightning, or condensed electrical current, can appear to be sporadic in its actions; but it is in fact controlled by the user’s psychological impulses. Once they have consolidated enough electrons to generate a stream of lightning, they need only alter the exertion of their mental electrical field to control the path and containment area of the electricity. This gives them extremely fine-tuned control and manipulation of the electrical current, allowing them to send of lethal attacks with it, or even mold it into the likes of an everyday object,t like a sword or arrow. Some users may even take advantage of electricity’s innate properties by generating a large enough stream of electricity and allowing it to seek out a conductor, such as a metal pole, to find its path to ground. The creation of condensed electrical currents is not always constant with the user’s mental activity luckily. “The Heisenberg uncertainty principle states that for any given instant of time, the position and velocity of an electron or other subatomic particle cannot both be exactly determined. A state where one of them has a definite value corresponds to a superposition of many states for the other.” 1 And so the general mental activity of a user will not generate a large enough force to push electrons to a location where another might be; a movement which would cause an electrical disturbance within the vicinity. Only when the user achieved a rapid heightened state of mental activity, where the electrical push from their neural impulses can cause a superposition of electrons within the vicinity, will a concentrated stream of electricity condense for them to control with their mental prowess. Techniques *'Luminous Cloak' (発光マント Hakkō Manto): The user coats themselves in a shroud of electricity that increases the damage of their attacks, as well as greatly increases their speed. This is due to the increased synaptical transmission speed in the action potentials caused by the electrical current surrounding their body. Their speed has been noted to increase six fold, giving the appearance that they are merely floating on the earth, for their feet only touch the ground for miliseconds before exploding into another powerful stride. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. the photobleaching of the opponent can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Although those who have an affinity towards Light or Lightning Manipulation are immune to it's visual effects, as the ability has altered the physiology of their rods and cones, making it possible to withstand such intense lumens. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to lightning or electricity based attacks, as they become integrated with the luminous cloak, reinforcing it's properties. The strength of a punch in this lightning clad form is able to easily break through brick, stone, and weaker metals; but given the output of ethernano into the cloak, the power of a mages physical skill can be increased. *'Raiton Bullets' (レートン弾丸 Reeton Dangan): By positioning the hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a bullet. The user has been shown to fire these these versatile bullets to perform both offensive and defensive moves, dependent on the amount of electricity put into them. This attack is typically packed with 120 milliamperes (mA) of electricity that, when shot, spark uncontrollably on their path to the target. When they make contact with the target a bullet can cause extremely painful shock, respiratory arrest, and severe muscle contractions over the entire body. The user can even "charge" this attack by flooding the bullets with excessive energy, causing the particles within the bullets to become excited, making the output of their shot up to 1,030 millamperes! This is a shot that will cause ventricular fibrillation, full muscle contraction, and long term nerve damage. When this Rajin Shot (雷神ショット''Raijin Shotto'') hits the target straight on, death is almost certain. Trivia *In lamens terms, this ability is achieved by using the users brain to move the electrons around them and condense them into a lightning bolt. #"Quantum Superposition." Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 26 November 2016. Web. 29 November 2016.